


【Breddy】Arabasque

by xing5740



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740
Summary: 喜歡的話可以給我kudos或是評論uwu
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 38





	【Breddy】Arabasque

睡前Eddy都會陪Brett講講話。跟他說Twoset團隊又有什麼新進展、女神哈恩今天更新了新的練琴視頻、或是找到了新的食譜明天想不想吃看看。

Brett目前還是說不了話，他的聲音像是來自久遠年代的粗嘎聲音，拋擲到空蕩蕩的虛空之中，像山頂洞人正在發掘語言，他自己都無法忍受，只能用表情和小動作向Eddy傳達他的意思。  
眨眼是想繼續聽，瞇眼是不喜歡，彎起眼眸是高興，皺眉是不理解，挑眉是不敢相信，撇撇嘴是不屑——但這些表情都是在Brett比較有精神的時候才出現，大多數時間Brett都昏昏沉沉，半醒不醒，眼神迷濛，靜靜枕在Eddy腿上。Eddy把說話的聲音放柔了，跟他講一些輕鬆的趣事。Brett假裝沒感覺到自己的頭髮被沾濕了，也沒聽到Eddy語句間不自然的停頓。他想抬起手臂擁抱他卻沒力氣，Brett扭了下身子以找到一個更舒服的姿勢。

Eddy感覺到他的挪動，低頭問Brett怎麼了。Brett看著他，沒戴眼鏡的樣子更加稚嫩，現在正努力撐大眼睛看他，Eddy湊近他的臉去問他怎麼了，卻被猝不及防地偷吻了一口。他看到Brett臉上露出惡作劇得逞的表情，他看過太多次了，想起以前被他整的時候Brett也是相同的樣子，只是眼裡的光比現在亮一百萬倍。

Brett不知道為什麼Eddy被親了之後整個人反而頹下來了。他拉拉他過長的袖子，要他把手伸出來。Eddy乖乖照做，把掌心攤開在他面前。聽說中國人可以從一個人的掌中讀出一生，Brett沒有這項技能，但他知道Eddy Chen的一生裡會一直有Brett Yang。  
他用指尖在Eddy手心寫字，一筆一劃很慢很慢。Eddy也慢慢地唸，一個字母一個字母，不急著猜Brett接下來講什麼，耐心地等他完全停下才問他是不是這個意思。

"Everything will be fine....?"  
Eddy看向Brett，見他笑了笑，又來扯自己的袖子，哼哼一聲。Eddy這次知道Brett想坐起來，於是小心翼翼地托著他的腰和肩，再拿一個枕頭墊在背後，以免磕在床頭櫃生疼。

Brett戳戳Eddy的腕，要他再把手掌打開。他又開始寫字。  
"If you want to cry......"後面的字Eddy沒唸完，因為他讀懂了。

"Brett，我可以抱你嗎？"  
點點頭。

Eddy用雙臂緊緊環住他的愛人，感覺到那細得不像話的腰和突出的肩胛骨。他把頭埋在Brett的頸側，幾近貪戀地去嗅聞他身上的味道，感受他脈搏的跳動。  
Brett勉強地用手拍了拍Eddy的背，努力用氣音在他耳邊低語，但Eddy哭得像路邊被拋棄的流浪狗，沒聽清楚他說什麼，所以他放開Brett，向床上的人伸出他的手。

一豎，一豎，一個圈，打勾，一圈又一撇，打勾又拉長，再一個圈，打勾又寫一豎。

於是Eddy用帶著鹹濕味道的唇去印在Brett的嘴上，像是蓋印章似地，看到Brett皺眉，抬手抹掉那些不明液體，他笑了。Brett用嘴形罵了他一句幼稚，眨眨眼要他幫自己躺下，他們都該睡了。

Eddy把Brett安置在一大坨棉被裡，很溫暖，Eddy想多抱一下再走，Brett從善如流地笑了下以示同意。這一抱又像是過了一個世紀，Eddy想著等Brett康復之後，要把這段時間沒抱到的都補回來，他要整天黏著Brett，不管他在練琴煮飯還是看漫畫，他要一直在他旁邊。他不自覺地蹭了下Brett的頸窩，Brett覺得癢，軟綿綿地推了一下他，臉頰通紅，滿臉催促要他快去睡覺。

Eddy拉上窗簾，確定Brett的棉被有蓋好，在他額頭上再親一下，輕聲說一句晚安，然後把門關上。  
Brett很快就睡過去了，沒有聽到Eddy在門外弄出的聲音。衛生紙、鼻水、以及徹夜的鍵盤打字聲。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話可以給我kudos或是評論uwu


End file.
